


Todo menos que ordinario

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No soy yo lo que ha tratado de hacerte sentir mejor fingiendo de ser fontanero. O... electricista. En serio, ¿Quién se llama para arreglar estas cosas?”“Se llama tu requeteguapo novio, que puede salvar el día, no importa el problema que nos ocupa.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Todo menos que ordinario

**Todo menos que ordinario **

Yuri de verdad quería decir algo.

Cualquier cosa, de verdad. Pero sabía que Yuya no iba a entender nada que pudiera decir de la manera correcta en ese momento, pues sólo estuve allí, la linterna en mano y la boca cerrada.

“¡Mierda!” el mayor dijo, apareciendo por la lavavajilla y pareciendo increíblemente enojado. “Dame mi móvil, ¿quieres? Tengo que haberme equivocado. Hay una pieza que no tendría que estar allí.” se lamentó, agarrándolo por sus manos cuando Yuri se lo dio, y leyendo lentamente la gráfica que había encontrado en la red, que explicaba confusamente donde fueran todas las piezas.

Yuri se estaba acercando rápido a su límite.

“Yuu, estás seguro qué no tenemos que...” comenzó a decir y, según lo previsto, Yuya empezó más o menos a ladrar.

“No, no tenemos.” dijo, dejando la llave inglesa y sentándose recto para mirar a Yuri. “Tiene la luz alta y basta, Yu. Es una labor de equipo.” siguió, tratando de sonreír y falleciendo míseramente.

Yuri bofó, sin dejar que el mayor lo viera.

Labor de equipo las pelotas.

“Sin embargo, no tuvo labor de equipo para romperla.” remarcó, haciendo muecas. “Anda ya, Yuya, no necesita ser el héroe de la lavavajilla. ¿Por qué no acaba de salir y decirlo? La he roto yo. Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera sé cómo demonio lo he hecho, pero te aseguro que no ha sido intencional. Ahora, puedes dejarme llamar un especialista, ¿así que puede evitar de electrocutarte?” exclamó, dejando la linterna y cruzando los brazos, pareciendo increíblemente enfadado.

Yuya respiró hondo, luego se puso en pie lentamente, metiendo las manos en los hombros de Yuri.

“Yu.” dijo, su voz calma. “La mirada en tu cara es la precisa razón porque quería arreglarla contigo. Sé cómo funciona tu mente retorcida, sé que odias equivocarte y...” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Pensaba qué si la hubiéramos arreglada juntos, habría parecido menos importante de lo que es.” rio bajo, avergonzado. “Queríamos pasar una noche tranquila juntos, ¿verdad? Esto decididamente entra en la categoría de hacer algo juntos.”

Si las miradas hubieran matado, Yuya habría sido más muerto que la pobre lavavajilla.

“¿_Mi_ mente retorcida?” Yuri repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No soy yo lo que ha tratado de hacerte sentir mejor fingiendo de ser fontanero. O... electricista. En serio, ¿Quién se llama para arreglar estas cosas?” preguntó, haciendo mala cara.

Yuya se echó a reír y se agachó para besarle la frente.

“Se llama tu requeteguapo novio, que puede salvar el día, no importa el problema que nos ocupa.” bromó. “Aunque, en serio Yu, ¿Qué demonio has hecho? Puedo no ser experto, pero de verdad no entiendo porque esta pobrecita se comporte de esta manera. Nunca he tenido problemas con ella, quizás sólo no le gustas.”

“Ella?” Yuri preguntó, asombrado. “Yuya, ¿me he interpuesto en un tórrido romance entre ti y la lavavajilla? Porque sería feliz de apartarme.” se burló de él, moviéndose cuidadamente cuando Yuya trató de golpearlo. “De todas maneras, pienso que _ella_ sólo haya percibido que no soy hecho para tareas de la casa, y haya tratado de matarse así que no tuviera que hacer nada. De algunas maneras, quizás no le gusto un poco demasiado.” remarcó, tomando la linterna y arrodillándose en el suelo. “¿Pues? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para devolverla a la vida?”

Yuya le sonrió, satisfecho, e indicó la caja de herramientas.

“Quiero tratar de abrir válvula principal para controlar que nada se haya quedado atrapado, dame la llave ingles más pequeña.” le pidió.

“¿Soy o no la perfecta enfermera?” le dijo Yuri al darle la herramienta que le servía, sonriendo.

“No lo conviertas en algo sucio. Ya está bastante malo que yo sea el fontanero.” Yuya lo avisó, tratando de concentrarse sobre la tarea en cuestión.

“Pero, ¡señor! Mi marido va a volver a casa en cualquier momento, ¡no pienso que sea apropiado que estés tirado de esa manera en el suelo de mi cocina!” Yuri continuó el show, y con la mano que no estaba teniendo la linterna comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Yuya.

Tenía que haber tocado un punto sensible sin darse cuenta, porque en ese momento el cuerpo de Yuya sacudió, la válvula se soltó y fueron golpeados por lo que parecía un tsunami.

Por el bien de su permanencia en el piso, Yuri esperó sinceramente que ninguno de los vecinos estuviera oyendo la larga lista de las maldiciones y obscenidades de Yuya.

“Yuya, ¡apaga ese maldito aparado!” gritó Yuri, de alguna manera haciendo recuperar el mayor por la sorpresa y la rabia y reaccionar, apagando la válvula.

Se miraron por un tiempo que pareció infinito, y al final Yuri se echó a reír.

“Déjanos a nosotros que transformamos una agradable cena en casa en una película de apocalipsis.” dijo a Yuya, inclinándose hacia él y peinándole hacia atrás el pelo pegado a su frente.

Tan desconsolado como parecía, Yuya tuvo éxito de sonreírle.

“¿Qué piensas si comemos el postre en el sofá mientras miramos algo y dejamos eso ser lo que hacemos juntos? Mañana voy a pedir ayuda al casero.” dijo a Yuri, pareciendo enteramente derrotado.

“Creo que antes tenemos que secar la cocina y nosotros.” Chinen hizo muecas. “Esto va a enseñarte a tratar de involucrarme en cosas que necesita hacer en casa. La próxima vez, tendrías de verdad que salir con una lavavajilla. _Ella_ es decididamente más útil que mí.” bromó, sonriendo.

“Ella no tiene tus encantos.” Yuya remarcó, al besar los labios del menor. “No me da ocasión de parecer un héroe. Bien, aunque fallecía.” otro beso, y esta vez tembló, comenzando a tener frio. “Y sin duda no parece tan bien como a ti toda bañada.”

Yuri suspiró melodramáticamente y se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Yuya a hacer lo mismo.

“Pues, quédate conmigo.” concedió. “No puedo prometer que algo así no va a pasar mañana y el día siguiente.”

“Voy a estar aquí para tratar de arreglarlo. Y, posiblemente, hacerlo más desastroso.” Yuya le aseguró.

Yuri tomó su mano, arrastrándolo hacia el baño.

“Somos un verdadero partido en el cielo, ¿no?” murmuró y, aunque Yuya no pudiera verlo, estaba seguro que estuviera sonriendo.


End file.
